


Tarinda land of desire

by Kenkitshadow



Series: Tarinda land of desire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Erotic Electrostimulation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Temperature Play, Underage Sex, Vibrators, anel fingering, light self harm, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow
Summary: summary of the chapter: Theo struggles with his conflicting lust for his brother and desire to be normal. With the help of his brother, Sam, Theo manages to learn to accept their special 'brotherly love.' as a part of him.





	1. brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of book: This is a multi-chapter story of twin brother’s growing up in the futuristic setting of 2180, their relationship as lovers, and the mystery of their father’s company as well as his family’s most auspicious accomplishment the world's first Full Dive Virtual Reality system and game Terdina, the land of desire.

A silhouette steps out of the steamy shower wiping the soap and sweat from his almond tanned skin. He fluffs his sandy brown mess of short hair till it is only slightly damp. Hanging up the towel Theo passes his hand up and down the full body mirror clearing away the misty steam attached to it. It acts as a Utility closet for him and his twin’s personal shower towels. He looks himself over with his hazel blue eyes frowning a little at the subtle differences between him and his twin brother. _’Sam is a lot more toned than me, not that I’d say I'm fat... but still he finds physical stuff a lot more fun then puzzles so that’s probably why.’_ Theo’s mind wanders to Sam, how he looks after swim practice or soccer club, how his Dark Honey brown hair would cover his hazel green eyes. How his toned bronze tanned abs would glisten with sweat or water. Theo bites his lower lip at the mental images flickering through his mind. Blushing the boy starts to pant, his body is shaking as his hand instinctively moves to please his now throbbing 5-inch hard-on. Feeling the electric pleasure fly through him is enough to snap him out of his self-induced lust haze, he recoils from his primal desires stumbling into the towel rack behind him. 

Theo gasps for air in the hot oxygen-deprived steamy room, his hands shaking with need as his pecker flails around demanding release. “N-not again...nononono... S-Stop. STOP! He, he is my brother... n-nothing more... I I can’t feel this way about him... I refuse to let such a selfish primal urge control me.” 

Theo crosses his arms digging his sharp nails into his arms and begins to drag them across his flesh leaving new marks to accompany the ones from earlier today. His throbbing dick started to act up earlier when he saw Sam in his briefs, ass in the air on his bed as he was testing out his poke-mod game on his XR. Theo turns his head trying to dislodge these tainted thoughts and unintentionally rubs his head against Sam’s still damp towel. As the lustful scent fills his senses Theo’s entire face and neck become scarlet as he holds in a moan that shakes his entire body. His boyhood throbs and twitches hard, he bites into his lower lip and digs deeper into his arms as tears fall from his eyes. “Nonononono... Mmmnnn... p-please... Make it s-stop..p-please...I- I can’t...” 

Theo falls forward away from the intoxicating scent of his twin’s musk on the damp towel. His head slams against the floor, but he doesn’t care, his entire body is burning and shaking with need. It’s been two months since Theo first started to get his hard-ons for Sam. He realized a little over a month back how his reactions to his brother had changed. Simple bath time- Theo got a hard-on. Watching his brother dress himself for bed- Hard on. Helping the boy take off his P.E. gear in the locker room- Hard on. Everything leads up to perverted and confusing thoughts.

After a solid minute of torture, the boy is able to get his breathing under control and pick his still shaking body up off the ground. He moves over to the wall and leans against it grabbing Sam’s towel and throwing it into the tub like it is on fire and full of scorpions. His bloodshot eyes accenting his hazel blue eyes in the mirror. “I refuse to destroy my brotherly love for Sam in lue of these vile lustful needs. Sam... if he knew...he’d certainly hate me for them.” Theo smiles in victory as his boner softens and becomes dormant again. Immediately after however he whimpers and winces at the small trail of blood dripping from his arms. “Heh, guess I went a little overboard...” Theo sat there panting and just let the cool tile floor sooth his heat for a few minutes.

-

Sam is laying on his bed, looking through his Galaxy XR virtual glasses [a Modern replacement for laptops/phones], at a porn site he found that has some good videos. He is about to pull down his pajamas and get a quicky done while his brother is showering. Unfortunately, as he loops his fingers under his waistband Theo walks out of the bathroom with his matching pajamas and another long sleeve t-shirt. Sam shrugs it off despite it being almost 70 in their room and the middle of summer. He does, however, groan internally knowing that he can’t jerk off with Theo awake in the same room. Sam returns his focus to the porn site settling for just scoping some out for later as Theo sits down at the desk clearly exhausted and bothered by something.

After a few minutes, he flickers his gaze over to Theo at the desk who is using his XR to look over their summer book reports. They finished them two days after summer break started about a week ago. The topic is on any classic fiction, so the boys chose the Harry Potter series having already read all the books and being large fans.

Sam let out a small groan, he is painfully aware of his twin’s presence knowing he is clicking away at the virtual keyboard, though the augments reality virtual keyboard (AR keyboard) made no actual sound. The desk where Theo is sitting at is between their beds with their birdcage attachment. _’I reaaally need to rub this one out, but Theo is still nervous about this porn stuff.’_ Sam moans lightly again as he grinds his palm against his hard 9in uncut pecker hiding under his loose PJs with an adorable paw print pattern. He swallows hard as he watches the vivid porn video about a cat boy getting chased by a tentacle beast. The scared Neko just ran into the abandoned school's locker room trying to find something to wear since the beast had ripped off his pants. His little flaccid dick is swaying as he runs. Blush spreading on to Sam’s face, his dick lets out a hearty twitch as a thought smacks his hormones on their head, _T-that kinda looks like Theo's..._

The younger twin is just about done with Sam's laziness when it comes to school work, having only finished half of his own edits for his book report Theo is not really in the mood for finishing his older twin’s also. _’School break just started, but I’d like to get this out of the way so we can focus on having more fun than stress this year.’_ Theo moves aside his light sandy brown bangs, oblivious to the horny aura in the room as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand before lazily rolling his pencil around in a circle on the desk, letting out a sigh. His focus shifts towards his brother's small noises in the background, Theo bites the eraser on his pencil, sliding back his rolling chair to turn and stare at Sam. Knowing his brother is up to something not related to the editing they both were supposed to be doing.

Hearing Theo move San quickly raises his leg up to hide his boner, that done he pulls up an AR keyboard on his raised leg, and alt-tabs the page pausing and muting the video in the process. _Bro's got cat-like hearing... Don't want to tip him off... well any more than I already have apparently._ Faking a cough Sam tries to make it sound similar to his moans from earlier in case Theo had heard him. The tab his XR changes over to is his indie Pocket Monsters reskin mod. [Nintendo let go of their prized gem around 2080 after literally exhausting all avenues. But even 100 years later kids and adults alike were still fans of the concept.] His mod had merged the classic poke types and monsters with some more perverted changes, along with the fighting style similar to some of the old ‘Tales of’ games. Pretending not to notice the heat coming from his brother staring at him, a drop of sweat falls from his dark brown bangs. Sam huffs out in frustration swallowing hard.

Theo raises an eyebrow squinting at the suspicious behavior before dropping his pencil down onto the desk to stand up and stretch. "Mhm, big bro what're you up to?" he yawns slightly before walking over to Sam's bed, standing beside it. Their parrot, Vincent, walks back and forth on his little perch, turning his head to the side, "Squawk- H-hello Theo! Squawk-!" The boy giggles cutely before sitting lightly on the edge of Sam's bed, leaning his head onto his brother's shoulder. Immediately, alarms start to sound warnings in his head, having just recovered from the incident in the bathroom, but Theo ignores them. He felt tired and sore. He just wants his brother.

Sam swallows hard at his brother's unintentionally cute teasing. Eventually, he sighs defeatedly at his more intelligent brother. Tapping the side of the XR visor to "sleep" the "screen" before rubbing his cheek against the top of Theo's head enjoying his scent... even if it made is prick twitch. His blush deepens as his hazel-green eyes met his brother's hazel blue ones, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I know you are still... well... shy about how our bodies are acting." With a heavy sigh he lowers his leg and pushes his hips up a little. As Theo's eyes fall upon the noticeable bulge, Sam rushes to explain, "I couldn't focus so I was gonna jerk off a little, but then you came in and started working on the book reports and... sorry."

Last time he suggests they jerk off together, Theo was reluctant to even drop his briefs and when Sam went to touch him he backs away, stuttering his objections.... that was two nights ago. Sam is trying not to force his little brother into a mental corner, but it is getting hard to resist his urges. As if something inside him was determined to have him interact with his brother in this way.

Theo's Hazel blue eyes start shimmering, his brother's consideration to his feelings making him blush and smile shyly at the sight of Sam's hard-on. Theo suppresses a moan as the heat in his gut starts up again. He reaches out a hand timidly towards his twin's chest, trailing down his black shirt and coming to stop right next to the bulge. "Brother..." light hazel eyes stare up into Sam’s as he rolls his head further into Sam's chest, breathing in his scent. Theo's hand shakes as he attempts to pull aside the clothing keeping him from his brother's hot skin. 

Hesitation is clear on the boy’s face, small breaths coming out to tickle Sam's collarbone. Anxiety and need, Theo’s desire to be normal and his desire for his brother. His timid, cautious nature and his curious, adventurous one. Theo is shaking from all these conflicting, overwhelming thoughts and emotions. Its as if he is fighting against a heavy current in his mind that is trying to force him to reject this interaction with his brother, but it feels so right. And the heat... God, the heat washing over him in waves it is unbearable.

Sam swallows hard as he starts to pant heavy recognizing the lustful tone in his brother's voice. _ That sounds like my own moan from last night when I called out for him in my haze of lust._ Sam thought for a moment that he should move his body and hands to help his brother undress, but froze, moving his hands instead to rest behind his head and his other to rest on his brother's soft plump ass giving him a soft gentle squeeze. "I-It's ok, Theo... We'll go at your pace. I-I know it is safe and can be fun... I don't want you to be uncomfortable or .... or scared of me." Squeezing Theo's ass gently again moving his middle finger to circle his entrance through Theo’s matching pawprint PJ pants. Sam moves his head to kiss his brother on the neck sucking lightly, "I love you... buddy."

Goosebumps form on top of Theo's skin, pressure being applied to that sweet sensitive spot. His ass twitches, hips moving side to side as Theo begins to tremble against his older brother’s chest. "An-and what did you h-have in mind..? I trust you, big brother... I-I love you." The boy stutters, pleasure overtaking his body in a frighteningly fast manner. Theo is constantly justifying every action that is going on. How Sam is just helping him relieve this cursed heat in his soul... how it isn’t wrong to get help from his brother... right? Vincent, their pet, lingers over them peering down into Theo's glazed over eyes, curiosity apparent in his posture before flying up onto his top perch to munch away at some leftover snacks. Theo moans quietly, Sam's middle finger pressing harder than before through his pajama bottoms.

Sam bites his lower lip, as he tends to do when fighting himself mentally, images of his brother deep throating him dance with images of him thrusting in and out of his little brother's hole feeling him twist and squirm under him. Sam takes a shaky breath before opening his own glass eyes. "Ok. We’ll start slow. I want you to pull down my pants." Sliding his hand under his brother's waistband Sam moans, the smooth texture of the soft skin under his palm getting warmer as he moves to grope Theo's ass. All the while he is trying to think of a way to get to the lube in the desk drawer closest to his bed.

The fabric of the younger boy's pants stretches slightly at the intrusion, the taut skin of his butt reacting to every touch of that wandering hand. Theo shivers at Sam's words, his brother's eyes staring deep into his. "O-okay.. Sam.." Theo kept his head on his brother's chest noticing how hard his heart is beating. Small fingers brush against the swollen gland as the boy hooks a finger in the waistband of his brother's matching pajamas. A moan slips past Sam's lips... _’Ah- D-did I cause that.. oh big brother...’_

Theo grew fully hard at the sight of his brother's uncircumcised dick slowly being exposed before him. He continues sliding them off, Sam lifting his hips to help, this makes his cock sway back and forth in front of his brother. Theo looks up at him, biting his lip in a sensual manner, "Sam?" His sandy brown bangs cover his eyes for a moment before leaning his head upwards, smelling the wonderful aroma of his older brother’s freshly washed skin. The hot appendage twitches, brushing against his brother's hand that is resting by his stomach, reminding the boy of his situation. Theo places a single kiss onto Sam's collarbone, lust showing on his cute face as he waits for his brother's next move.

Smiling at his cute twin brother watching him clamp his eyes shut, a blush spreading like wildfire across his face _’F-Fuck so cute.’_ Sam rubs his pointer and middle fingers between Theo's smooth freshly cleans ass-cheeks. Theo's moans and whimpers as Sam starts to grind his digits across his brother's pleasure hole. He only stops after Theo starts to reciprocate the grinding with his ass. Clearly panting with need, the boy had unknowingly placed his shaking hands onto Sam's hard cock, pulling a moan from his twin brother. Through his haze Theo hears Sam say, "Ok, little buddy. I'm going to move you... Just hold tight... And take in my musk... It should help your nerves." 

Theo felt Sam's hands grab him by the waistline. Back and forth he teases Theo rubbing the crevice of his sweet little bum, he couldn't really register what is going on. Mind in a haze of pleasure suffocating on the sweet scent of Sam's shampoo and natural smell, the skin lightly damp with sweat from arousal. Hazel blue eyes look down as the boy talks to him, eyes widening as he realizes where and what his hands were doing. 

"Ah- ah.." still lost in the moment, Theo gives in to the wild thoughts spawning in his mind about his brother, nodding his head to give consent without a care in the world. _’This isn't scary...This isn’t wrong... right?_ Hands upon his waistline capture his attention, arms coming up to cling onto his brother's form. Their chest bumps together, nipples hardening at the touch. Theo's little hole felt hot, everywhere Sam touches him felt so hot, like lava on a snowy day. The boy couldn't comprehend how to relieve himself of this feeling running through his body. He only knew that he needs more.

With a small exhale Sam easily lifts Theo up by his hips swiveling him so his legs rest on either side of Sam's face. This movement accidentally had Theo's face rubbing against Sam's swollen member, leaving a thin trail of pre-cum. Sam positions Theo’s boyhood directly above his chin and coincidently Theo's face is less than an inch from Sam's cock. "There we go. Now from here, I can make you feel good and you can do what feels natural to you... I know it's not your field but... Just feel it don't overthink it." 

With that Sam slips both his hands under his brother's waistband and gently lowers his brother's tenting pajama pants down to his mouth. He rubs Theo's ass cheeks in small firm circles as he runs his tongue over his brother's covered balls. Sam realizes Theo surprisingly had on a jockstrap as his tongue meets the firm protective material. It is doing it's best to contain Theo’s hard small package. 

"Theo?" Sam says a hint of laughter in his voice as he licks the firm covering through the pants. "Is this a jockstrap, Why?" _’Knowing my brother, he was probably too nervous to touch himself... W-Wait... Does that mean... Has he been pent up since his first hardon like a month ago... Oh, little brother... No wonder you are so scared and horny. I’ll fix it, hmhmhm. Your big brother will relieve you.’_

"Theo... have... have you not masturbats yet?"

Theo closes his eyes, glancing away from the other boy. The strain had always been too much.  
From friction caused by him running around in gym class, general movement of his genitals inside his pants when he would walk around the house. Attention given to him by students passing by that like him or cat-calls him just for fun, **'innocent'** touches from his brother Sam when they play video games in the room together. Everything was always too much. Theo gasps slightly at his brother's touch, Sam's member is leaking precum, looking angry and demanding of attention. Soft hands guiding his legs, spreading his thighs placing him directly in front of his brother's face. Theo lost his balance somewhat face coming down in a makeshift kiss with the swollen member. 

"H-hnn-" The boy felt dizzy, so much blood is rushing down to his nether regions without the boy realizing how he could help himself out. Hands back on his smooth ass, that tantalizing mouth that could curse out a sailor urging his member out of its confinement only for a surprise reaction. A shiver ran down Theo's spine at his brother’s question. "N-nnoo.. I swear- it's not what you t-think.." _'Why can't I just be normal...?'_ Tears starts welling in his Hazel blue eyes, water droplets falling down onto that delicious looking cock, as it took all his dwindling control to not devour, directly in front of his face.

Feeling his twin's tears fall upon him… like acid on his skin; Their twin biotics causing tears to form in Sam's eyes as well, Sam's heart is beating fast in his chest. "T-theo... buddy. It's ok....Sigh... I'm sorry. But... But your body and mind need this. You can hate me later if you want... but as your older twin bother...i won’t let you emotionally torture yourself. Trust me and try to just enjoy this." 

With that small warning, he grabs Theo again this time rolling with him to pin the boy's arms under Sam's legs on the soft bed. Smooth balls rests against Theo's face covering his eyes and nose in his hairless heavy sack. The scent is overwhelming making Theo whimper against his captor futilely.

"S-Saamm. N-Nooo please." Panic clear in his voice as he felt his control slipping away from him. 

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of his brother's PJs Sam pulls them off in a swift motion making Theo squirm with more vigor. It is equally useless since Sam is the much more physically capable of the two, being in multiple sports teams, loving the thrill of climbing and gymnastics. Sam ran his fingers up and down his brother's flailing legs before hooking under the straps to the jockstrap. "S-SAM .... I-IT'S IT'S NOT RIGHT! Please.... I... I just want to be normal. We should just be.. normal t-twins" Sam pauses for a moment turning around and landing on top of his brother grinding his hard length into the jockstrap. "Theo... Normal is not a real thing, you know this.... And besides, you make it sound like you're the only one who wants this.... Do you know how hard it's been to stop myself from forcing myself on you? How long I’ve twisted and squirmed under my own lust waiting for you?"

Sam grinds down hard to emphasize his point. "I tried to wait for you, I tried to be nice, but in the end you won't help relieve your own urges opting instead to hide them and shake in shame. So... as your Twin brother." Sam kisses Theo on the lips meeting resistance at first but slowly Theo loosens his lips and let his brother's tongue enter his mouth. After a long kiss the boys' lips separate, a line of saliva breaking halfway between their lips as they catch their breath. "As your lover... I'm helping you, whether you want it or not." Sam spun around again this time utilizing the daze their kiss had on his brother to remove the strap and let his cute 5 inch throbbing uncut cock free of its containment. The scent that hit his face made Sam moan... and grind his own nuts into Theo's face.

_’This is the scent I’ve wanted for so long. I hope if I can get him to cum it'll clear up his head some, and then we can bond our souls back together.’_

Sam rubs his face against his brother's little stiffy and feels the frantic heartbeat through it, the member throbbing in his hand. His mind solely on his brother's dick he didn't take into account how his own dick is grinding on his brother's cheek and collar bone. Theo whimpers at the feeling of his brother's dick on his face and visa Versa. _N-No if..If this continues... I'll lose my mind and I need to be strong! I-I need to r-resist these urges! B-But why?... I-I can’t remember why anymore..._

Sam grabs hold of Theo's soft smooth sac wrapping his thumb and pointer around the base of the twitching dick. Feeling a hand on his privates force a hearty moan from Theo, "MHNNNN, SSSSAM...I'm ssssorry... please please... I won't tease you any more... I won't bother you...I..nmmm" Sam pulls down making the skin taught cutting Theo's terrified begging short. 

Rubbing the tip with his other hand Sam marvels at the clear substance coating and dripping from the uncut foreskin. Theo again flails at the touch Sam rubbing the tip between his thumb and pointer tugging on the foreskin. Sam tries to pull down the skin but Theo cries out in pain tears starting to form again and he flails around some more. "Guess I'm going to have to help you out with my tongue, Theo." The suggestion made the boy’s dick twitch in Sam's hand as Theo protests trying to forget about the long hard member that kept sliding across his face. "Sam... please don't! I-It's not clean... I-I haven't been able to clean it... Why don't we stop... I-I'll go take care of it and you can go b-back to j-jerking off." Sam licks the tip of his pleading brother's cock as he slowly strokes up and down on the intoxicating flesh, giving his answer.

_’Wow this need to be socially accepted has incapacitated Theo to the point where he couldn't bring himself to touch down here even to clean it thoroughly... poor little bro.’_

Theo squirms and whimpers as he felt the rough tongue slide across his neglects member. Sam put the tip in his mouth and ran his tongue around the outside of the foreskin slowly chuckling despite himself at Theo's pleas and whimpers. He then sticks it inside the skin and meets the strong bitter taste of smegma. He suppresses his gag-reflex and uses his strong tongue to slowly draw out the jagged remnants. Theo cries out in both shame and pleasure as he feels the sensation of Sam's tongue graze his sensitive tip. Sam grabs Theo's jockstrap and wipes the smegma off his tongue with it. He repeats the process until there is none left and Theo's struggling becomes as weak as a newborn calf. Theo is panting hard, his mind being overrun by pleasure from the head of his dick being rubbed raw repeatedly.

"Sounds like you are starting to give in to the fun... little brother."

Theo turns his head to the side tears running down to stain the sheets out of shame, he is about to deny the allegations and plead some more but his tears stops abruptly, moans involuntarily slipping out his lips as Sam envelops his dick in his hot wet mouth his tongue works all around from his balls to his tip all the while Sam sucks on it like he is trying to get the last drops out of a soda. "**B-Big brother!!**" The young boy screams out, legs straining against Sam's strong arms holding him down one more time. "Stop, Please! I I won't be able to l-look at you the same, Sam please!" _’I won't be able to love you innocently like I should have this whole time..’_

Theo felt dirty, that Sam knew his secret, that he couldn't control his urges to the point where the little boy felt like a shameful little whore. "Ah- hah Sa-" the older boy’s tongue got to work, sucking hard and fast on his small head devouring all droplets of precum he works so hard to squeeze out of his stubborn little brother. Sam opens his Hazel green eyes admiring his work, a swollen 5in stiffy standing up straight just for him, "..Ooh but Theo just look at how much you're enjoying **this**!" Climbing up and off of his brother kneeling in front of him on the bed, Sam's eyes widen at the delicious view. Smooth inner thighs soak in precum and saliva legs spread wide showcase that adorable pink hole he just could not wait to plunge.

"How many years do you think **I've** had to deal with this.. Huh Theo?" 

At his words the older boy smacks the side of Theo's cock lightly, enjoying the mini scream of his precious brother. "Huh? Do you think you're the only one who is lusting, craving for his brother’s attention all the while denying how much we really love each other..."

Theo sat up now no longer held down his face wet with tears. And instinctively analyzes the field before him. He is so hard it hurt and Sam looks ready to burst too. _’The way Sam is sitting shows he is waiting for my input. If I run for it he would catch me, he already has me cornered...’_ "W- What do you want from me?" The simple question stung Sam he didn't want to hurt Theo but the social pressure and hormones were killing his little twin. "You can't deny that felt good, and I know you're body needs more. I want you to be honest with your love, and for us to do what feels right. I'll ask again when is the last time you came, or even masturbated?" 

Theo couldn't look Sam in the face, "I...I haven't. There! Happy!?" Tears start to form again. Sam smiles patiently, "And why is that?" 

Theo stutters out a lie, his eyes twitching back and forth, "I-I just... I didn't.... I don't know" Sam chuckles, "It's because every time you'd try you would think of me, right?" Theo's expression is answer enough, the young boy eyelashes fluttering in shock and embarrassment. "Now...little brother we're going to feel good together. I want you to do what feels good to you. If you need to, you can follow my lead."

_’Fight or flight...’_ Theo desperately wants to trust his brain, telling him to leave now before things got any worse. _’...But Sam... I can't leave him. The look in his eyes, the way he would always try to make time to take care of me, his clumsy twin brother.. his selfish brother.’_ Theo's heart clenches hard at the thought of their relationship taking a turn for the worse... _’If I deny what he wants, no, what **we** want what would become of him?’_ Theo sat up, red hot blush atop his cheeks, reaching down towards his neck and chest. The boy wants this so bad, his whole body craves Sam one hundred percent. Slowly he crawls toward Sam, hazel orbs staring back at his own, swollen cocks touching one another as Theo kneels in between Sam's spread legs. Pleasure stirs deep inside of him hearing Sam moan, his hands coming up to cup each side of his face softly. "Mhm Theo.. come, let's enjoy our time together..." he whispers leaning in for another sweet kiss. 

Dragging his bottom lip across his twin’s suckling it before pressing down hard, his left hand left Theo's cheeks sliding down to his side as they kiss back and forth. Sam broke the kiss enjoying the panting nervous expression on his twin’s face. He removes his own black shirt tossing it to the side. He moves to take off Theo’s shirt his eyes narrowing in suspicion as Theo’s expression changes back to full-on fear. Before Theo is able to recoil away Sam grabs hold of the long sleeve and yanks it up and over his little brother’s face. “S-s-sam... I-I’m...” Sam removes the long sleeve and tosses it in a heap with his own, then froze seeing the tears run down Theo’s face and saw long black scabs on his twin’s arms. “I-I’m so-sorry...” Theo is shaking scared of how his brother would lash out at him for hurting himself so obviously. Sam ran his hands over Theo’s arms making the boy whimper and flinch, “T-theo...did... did you do this just now? Is this... Is this why you’ve been wearing long sleeves for the last week!?” unable to speak Theo nods clamping his eyes closed bracing for the anger and outrage he expects Sam to unload on him. Instead, Sam kisses the shaking boy tasting the salty tears mix in with the lust. Sam reaches over into his drawer pulling out one of the multiple flavored lubes, deciding that strawberry would help sooth the boy's senses.

"Hnn... mhm...aahh..." Sam bit down on that plump bottom lip thoroughly enjoying his brother's inexperienced kisses, bringing out his tongue lapping away at the saliva dripping down to the boy's chin. Theo opens his eyes hastily, breaking apart their kiss with a surprised gasp as Sam's wet lubed fingers brought together their throbbing dicks. As he circled his finger inside Theo's foreskin he tenses up in anticipation. "I- I love you so much Sam..I-I’m s-sorry for upsetting you. I love you. Ahh!" "I’m not upset, but I will shatter these mental blocks they put in your mind here and now. You will not cause yourself ham again cause of my negligence, I promise.”

“J-just please be gentle, Mother is home- mhmm!” “Oh? Does the idea of being caught like this make you horny?" Sam teases as he slowly pulls down Theo's foreskin fully exposing the swollen purple glands. Theo bit his lower lip to stop from crying out. "N-no ...aah! MNNN!!" Sam cut off his brother's lie by rubbing his nail across Theo's exposed crown. "No... more lies... No more secrets... You and I are twins... We are one mind, one need, one consciousness split into two separate bodies." Theo is shaking, he never thought his more athletic but less philosophical brother would ever be using one of his own theories against him _... And I-In such a l-lewd setting no less, But I have been lying more and more to him lately... Mostly out of... Shame? Shame! It all makes sense... Sam knows I need this c-cause I've distanced myself... because I'm ashamed of how both of us feel. This is his brutish way of showing me to just... to just let go. Hmhm, how is it that we are near-identical twins but have such different thought patterns. I'm willing to bet that Sam's gone through this whole shame thing already and he recognizes the signs and wants to help me through it, and reconnect in the process._

Those thoughts ran through his mind like quicksilver, and that quicksilver melted through Theo’s false mental barriers holding him back. Theo let out a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a moan as his brother began to stroke the two grinding dicks roughly. "Ohh, S-Sam. I'm... Ah... I'm sorry for being selfish... Mmnnn... I-I should've known that you wouldn't hate me for lusting for you... I-I'll be more h-honest with you... MMMNN!!" Theo bit hard on his lip to keep from crying out, his head is spinning as he rests it on his twin's chest. 

"Good... it looks like I finally got...nnnngh... through to you. Now..." his cock throbs hard making Theo swallow a lump in his throat his twin telepathy queuing him into what his brother had planned. "Let's celebrate little brother." Sam stops stroking their dicks pulling Theo's shaking hand down to keep up the thrusts as he lay on top of his little brother again. Sam pulls up Theo's legs looking at him and smiling as if to say, _”hold them there so I don't have to."_ Theo kept stroking their cocks together moaning each time his brother would thrust against him. Theo's eyes spy the lube in Sam's hand and he froze. _I-I really need to start listening to that intuition thing more._ "SSSSSAM!?" Distress clear in the boy's voice, it made Sam's dick twitch and a grin spread across his face. 

"Sam... We can't... N-N-Not T-To say I-I don't want to... B-But Mother will hear us for sure." Both twins look over at the closed door waiting to hear a knock... but none came. Sam not turning his face watches his scared but exhibitionally turned on brother's face as he deftly lubes his dominant hand and places the excessively lubed digits onto his sweet brother's plump ass. Immediately inserting his middle and ring finger past the distracts boy's anal ring. Forcing a loud moan from his submissive brother.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Unknown to either of the boys the security camera in their room is on and recording the whole scene. An ominous voice on the other side of the screen ponders what he is watching unfold, 

"Hmmm, well well well, what do we have here? Looks like the boys have finally grown into their lust... guess I should help them find an outlet then. Hmhmhmhm." 

He ends his little thought with a dark laugh. The man leans back in his chair as his glasses gleam from the light of his monitor. _My boys how fast you’ve grown. If this keeps up... I wonder how long those weak mental blocks will hold your true selves in their cages. Their mother won’t be able to keep them from me any longer._

**-THROUGH THE MONITOR WE RETURN-**

“Oohh..god!, S-Sammmnnn!... Jus...right... like that... mmnnnaahh.” Sam's cock thickens in pleasure against his brother's as Theo moans and whimpers under his hand. Theo stops his breathing to avoid yelling out his lustful twin's name again as Sam starts to scissor his fingers inside him. Soft dark brown bangs cascade over closed eyes, in a rush of movement everything around them fade away as Theo fully gave in to his brother... His smell... His heat... his everything. Sam’s voice echoes in Theo’s head, "Brea.. Theo... **Breathe Theo!!**" Theo gasps in air and moans as he squirms under the intense stimulation.

Sam leans down peppering hot kisses onto the sensitive skin of his collarbone, glad that Theo didn’t pass out trying to hold his moan. The twins rock their pelvises together, precum leaking out onto the supple flesh of his tight stomach as Sam thrust on him. Surprised by the sensation of moist fingers plunging deep inside of him, Theo moans out loud the warm walls of that delicious ass clenching down on Sam's digits. "Mn- do you know how nice and tight you feel? How is it Theo.." Sam smirks, leaning his head back as he starts bucking his hips harder and faster in Theo’s hand against his brother’s dick to appease his little twin. Theo's other hand went up to cover his mouth, a massive blush on his cheeks as drool starts dribbling down his chin once again. **Pant.. Pant.. _Hot... Too... Hot...N-No...Please!_**

"Ngnh S-Sam! Ha-" Sam twitches at the pleasure, looking down upon the scene before him. _Sweet looking boy being ravaged by yours truly..._ He quickens the pace of his fingers stretching lightly in a rhythmic manner, in and out he teases Theo’s little bum. Sam grabs some more lube squeezing it onto their uncut dicks and adding some more to his fingers that continues to slide smoothly inside, pressing.. searching for that sweet spot that would make his brother crave him more than he already is. _No... not there..._ His middle finger strokes hard as he pushes a third finger inside twisting them all around until they settle on that spot. "Ahh! Saaa-"Theo groans loudly as Sam finger fucks him, his twin resting himself fully on his chest. Sam quickly took his free hand and covers Theo's mouth.

Theo thrashes back and forth arms going limp as Sam took care of him, hazel eyes flicking to blue in euphoria as he moans louder than before through the space between the fingers covering his mouth. Not wanting to tip him over the edge just yet Sam teases Theo a little as he pulls out his fingers."Come... I'll show you something else Theo, something that feels absolutely amazing." He smiles down at him before retracting himself fully elated at the sight of Theo reaching his arms out to bring him close once more. Sam picks Theo up by the waist standing up and placing him to stand on the ground. Sam laid back down beckoning his twin to come over, "Come get into the position we tried earlier... except swing your cute little butt this way, okay?" He slides his fingertips down that smooth expanse of the stomach. Theo's dick twitches hard leaking precum as it salutes his brother, inches away from his face as the boy nods in acknowledgment, all the while clenching his ass in anticipation. 

The twin tucks some messy hair behind his ear, _As if modesty would make this any less sexual...or awkward._ before raising his right leg up high, exposing his pink puckering hole as he crawls over Sam's chest positioning his ass directly in his view. They exchange no words in lue of exploring each other for a moment, Theo taking notice of how hard Sam had gotten. "Sam.. your so- Haa-" smooth fingers found their way to his moist hole, inserting two fingers fast and hard cutting off Theo mid-sentence. Sam laps away at the swollen member before him, circling his head swiftly whilst sucking that tender head.

"NNNNNAAAAHH...MMNNNN" Theo thought he was ready... he was wrong. 

He grabs onto his twin's hard member like it is a rock in his personal storm of pleasure. Sam's fingers scissors inside him roughly grinding into his prostate over and over, Sam's mouth is so warm and slick his dick felt like it is melting as Sam would coat it in saliva and his own lewd precum then suck hardily like one would on ramen making his whole body quake.  
Sam relishes his brother's taste, he moans into the little dick in his mouth giving into his lust fully. _More... I ... I need more_ He dug his fingers harder into Theo's boy button loving how his twin's cock flails at the sensation. He knows Theo is close, _And if I don't cum with him... I probably won't be able to stop from ravaging his nice loose clean ass till I do..._ Sam's cock is twitching as he visualizes his little brother tongue lulls out begging for him to stop as he slams his cock balls deep over and over making Theo cum repeatedly till his mind is broken... Sam flinches as the dark thought. _I want to love Theo... n-not rape him... not break him..._ Sam refocus on the present pushing his dark desires to the back of his mind.

Theo recovers himself a little when Sam's assault slows by his distracted mind. panting he collects his thoughts _Ok... let me analyze what he's been doing to me... It... It's not fair for me to be the only one writhing in pleasure... I want to make him feel it too_ Theo timidly ran his tongue up his brother's shaft. his whole body shivers at the strawberry flavor mixing with his twin's own musk. _Damn I might just cum from this... he- he tastes so gooood. **Stop. This is wrong. You.. you shouldn't...** SHUT UP! I-I've already given in... don't ruin this for me. **You can't do thi..** Grrrrr that is enough out of you!_

Unbeknown to either twin Theo's eyes turn white for a second as he mentally bound an angelic version of himself and lit him on fire with fuchsia pleasure flames making his 'conscience' flail, beg, plead, and cry out. Theo’s mind-self and body mimic each other as they suck on the dick before them. Theo ran his tongue over the sensitive glands of his exposed brother's head lapping the pre-up like candy. He wraps his little hands around the thick shaft squeezing lightly as he took more of him into his mouth.

Sam felt the hands and mouth on his sensitive dick and moans hard into his twin. _T-Theo... He is actually doing it... I didn't even have to... to ask. Mhmmmnnn brother... Thank you._ The stimulation redoubling his efforts he soon felt Theo moaning on his cock trying to deep throat it. Theo's hand moves to Sam's hairless nuts groping them and mulling them over. the boys were at their limits moaning into one another mindlessly as their hips start to rock in unison. Theo strokes up and down the lower half of his brother's amazing 9-inch throbbing cock unable to fit more than 3 inches into his mouth without gagging. 

Theo's internal angel is getting fingered by his rebellious charge and sucking hard on his 4-inch cock it wouldn't be long till he came too. Sam had three fingers all rhythmically drumming on Theo's prostate while his tongue ran fast circles around the sensitive head. Sam could feel the pressure building in his balls as they pull up to his shaft and saw his brother's toes curl as well as felt the high pitch cry whimper come from the mouth on his cock. Sam presses all three fingers hard down on his twin's prostate and sucks so hard it is like he is pulling Theo's cum through a thin straw. Feeling the electricity from his prostate trigger his orgasm Theo is determined to not leave his brother unsatisfied and grabs the base with both hands tight and slams them down on Sam's pelvis repeatedly as he flicks his tongue across Sam's urethral hole his mouth sucking as hard as he can on the sensitive dick head. 

Sam's eyes fought to stay open as the euphoria overwhelms him. Both brothers in unison slam their hips forward, Sam being under his brother instinctively latches his legs around the younger's head forcing him into a deep throat. Sam felt the hot severely salty first virgin cum of his brother fill his mouth as he squirms and flails unloading a second blast. Sam ran his tongue around the still cumming penis head of his little brother earning him a whimpering cry of protest and more flailing as Sam sucks hard one more time forcing a third harder climax out of Theo. 

All the while Sam's cock slams into the boy's throat bulging it slightly as it unloads torrents of his thick sweet seed down Theo’s throat. After his first climax, Sam let him pull the dick out of his throat but Theo kept it in his mouth wanting to fully taste his brother's thick cum. Theo whimpers under his cruel brother's overstimulating tongue and returns the favor adding in a few hard strokes on Sam's dick earning him his brothers' second blast. 

Sam took Theo's dick out of his mouth licking his lips enjoying the salty taste, "Glad you came aro...aaahmmmnn!" Sam bit his lip as Theo shows he isn't done yet. Theo continues to overstimulate his brother till his tongue flicks Sam's urethral opening again which turns out to be his cum button cause Sam let out a loud, "AAAHAHH....FFFAUKKK!!" and unloads three times the amount of cum the last two had given Theo. His mouth quickly overfills despite him trying to swallow down the thick seed, so he pulls his mouth off. Theo closes his eyes, feeling the heavy thick cum smack him in the face and hair. Theo instinctively let out a half moan/half surprised scream.

Both boys lay there for a solid few seconds panting, Theo's hand still on his big bro's softening cock. Mentally Theo looks over to his conscience angel and smiled seeing the bound angelic whimper his little member still twitching from its own climax. _Hmhmhm, not so pure, innocent, and wholesome now are ya._ Tears fell from the little thing's eyes as Theo moves over to it looking it in the golden eyes and kiss it deeply as he had with Sam undoing the bindings and hugging the tainted angel. 

_**Y-you are being very reckless... aahhhmmm... A-And selfish Theo.** Hmhmhm, I know. But you will no longer get in my way...._ Theo's eyes glows white again. _Or I promise next time... I'll dip you in so much sin and lust it'll kill you completely_ The angel swallows hard knowing that his charge isn't joking.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Boy's are you ok? Did I hear a scream and some... uh... Other sounds? I-Is everything ok in there?" Both boys felt their hearts leap into their throats as they jump at the sudden sound of their mother at the door. Theo looks close to tears and starts to shake in panic. Sam took a shaky breath, "I-It's ok mom... I-I just shows Theo a... uh... a jumpscare video on the XD and ... um... and he freaks out and.... uh... fell out of the chair. B-But he's fine." There is a long pause as Sam got Theo to sit up and he pulls out a rinse dry wand from his lube drawer. "D-Do you want me to come in and check for boo boos?" Sam looks at Theo as if to say you tell her, "I-I'm not six any more mom I can check for my own bo... wounds, a-and you know how I hate being talks to l-like I'm stupid, I already have two devices patents and am working with Sam to make an Augments Reality game. We aren't little babies, so please." Sam turns on one of the said patents devices letting the gentle warm streams of sanitizing water wash over his brother's sandy brown hair, face, and chest, then with the turn of a dial it turns into a small wet vac pulling the already drying water and subsequent filth from his skin. leaving behind fresh, clean, and sanitize skin. 

A little bit of sadness shows through their mom's pained voice as she said, "R-right... s-sorry... I-I was... I was just a little worried...*Hic*" Sam and Theo look at each other guilt on their faces they thought in unison _Damn it. We made her cry again._ Sam gives a once over of the situation putting away any evidence of their activities and making sure neither of them has cum on them. He then goes over and unlocks the door opening it to his tearful mom. Her pained expression quickly turns to blush and confusion at seeing her boys stark naked and looking bashful/apologetic. "Sorry momma we didn't mean to make you cry.... you know how Theo speaks his mind too honestly sometimes." 

Sam hugs his mom coming up to right under her boobs, he loves the scent she gives off almost as much as his brother. She pauses for a second _W-Why are they n-naked... And w-when did Sam get so... B-Big. Gulp..._

_**STOP!**_ She shook her head to clear the unexpected lustful thoughts from her head. Bending down, unintentionally grinding her son's face across her tits, she returns the hug holding out an arm for her bashful Theo to come over and hug too. They hold the hug for a minute as the trio enjoy each other's aura of safety and love. Then their mom stands to let go of the hug. "There. Now either of you want to tell me why you are out of your clothes?" She crosses her arms resting her tits on her peach tanned arms, her red lips pucker slightly, her dark blue eyes burning holes in both her squirming kids, her long honey brown hair falling down her form-fitting plum dress to the center of her back accented well by the two pearl earrings she had in. The brothers look at each other Theo following his brother's lead, since he is no good at lying, as they look up and down each other casually then look at their mom. Sam said, "It's hot. 'sides we're more comfortable out of our clothes than in them."

Their mother shook her head smiling slightly. _hmhmhm, geniuses yes, but still kids at heart._ she chuckled slightly, "Ok. I'll give you that it is kinda hot. Hmmm... do you two want to go to the beach or the pool? I have the rest of the day off and it is pretty nice out." The look of pure joy that fills the twins’ faces made her heart skip a beat. In classic twin fashion, they jump up and down in sync and said in unison, "You mean it! Yeah Yeah, we'd love to! Can we really go to the pool!?" She laughs as she nods. "But first you two need to put on your swim trunks. I'll go pack the toys, sunscreen, and a camera."

Theo waits for their mom to leave and Sam to close the door before he collapses on his bed letting out a long exasperated groan. "That was terrifying!" Sam chuckles at his brother, crawling back on top of Theo, quickly and suddenly. Theo whimpers his face turning red. Sam looks into his twin's eyes and kisses him deeply one more time this time meeting no resistance. When they broke from it he chuckles, "Judging by how quickly you got hard afterward I restate that getting caught turns you on." Theo blushes down to his neck but didn't deny it or try to hide his stiffy. Sam got off his shy twin and smiles wickedly as he eyes his brother’s hard 5-inch member, "I got us matching swim trunks to honor the day you and I became one desire again." Sam tosses a small package with the note, 'Bound together and loves forever, my soul mate, Theo' Theo blushes and opens it to see a pair of small tight Speedos. Theo’s jaw drops as he looks up at Sam, who stood there with a knowing and cocky smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)  
Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


	2. The demon and the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys avoided getting caught by their mom... but they are still horny. a deeper passion boils inside the two twins as they play out their desire. inhibitions are thrown to the wind they wake up some old friends who need some 'release' themselves.

Sam chuckles as he pulls out his red and black piece from a similar box. Theo glances between the two revealing swimwear. "W-why is m-mine p-p-pink and white?" Cold sweat running down his back at the thought of others seeing him with this on. “Hehe, I thought they were a nice color for my cute submissive little brother." Sam watches his brother resisting the urge to lick his lips, at the cocktail of emotions he could feel emanating from him.  
"Sides it was either that one or a yellow-green one for your size and the oth..." Sam stops mid-sentence as he sees Theo flinch at his comment. _Shit, I always forget how sensitive he gets about not matching my size...I need to move this along before he gets depressed._ Sam drops his speedo on the bed as he moves over to Theo who is looking away lost in his self-destructive thoughts again. Sam slides his fingers over his brother’s ass grinding his larger hardon against his brother's. Theo opens his mouth to object but Sam kisses him again as a finger circles the boy's sensitive, still wet, hole making him moan. When he feels Theo grab hold of his ass in return and stop fighting his kiss Sam brakes away from their ‘awkward sibling hug’. Turning from his now horny brother he starts to put on his speedo. Sam swallows hard and holds in a moan as he hears Theo whimper at the sudden stop.  
The smooth microfibers snap against his ass making Sam openly moans as the advanced speedo lives up to its brand policy; The Speed-**OH**, sure to make your slave moan out **OH** in a hurry. Part of the Kink-master exhibitionist package. The Speedoh then morphs slightly to hold his cheeks firmly having embedded nano-tech in with the waterproof Nylon it would form to act as a thin smooth second skin on the wearer. It forms a tight smooth seal around his plump hairless nuts, then took note that the boy had a hard-on that extends past the waistband, so it automatically seals either side of the erection and prompts Sam's XR watch, on the nightstand next to the bed, with options. "Sam are you ok? They look like they m-might be too tight for you."  
Sam turns around slowly giving Theo a show. "Nah, I just forgot that this brand forms a seal around your waist and inner thigh when you put them on... haha with this it um.. is more stimulating than I was expecting." Theo bites his lower lip at how fucking hot Sam looks with his hard twitching cock rubbing against his toned bronze tanned abs, the red and black tricolor speedo drawing full attention to his trapped balls. Theo's gaze raises slowly as he looks over his new lover's toned figure to his cute bedhead medium brown hair and piercing hazel green eyes.  
Sam smirks watching his new lover's eyes take in his form lustfully for the first time. He decides to stand there with one hand on his hip and his weight on one leg, posing for his horny little brother. Theo swallows hard feeling his dick twitch when Sam calls him out on his longing stare.  
"See something you like, buddy? Hmhmhm, it's all right. Honestly, it's nice to be on the receiving end of that look for once. Considering I've been looking at you like that for almost two years now."  
Theo stood still, his right arm reaching across his chest to hold his left one, as his brother returns the gaze. Theo's expose pecker twitching under the eyes wiggles up and down with nothing holding it back. Theo wasn't as tanned as his brother had only a slight almond hue to it but he is still thin, just not muscular, Sam openly licks his lips enjoying how that made Theo squirm a little. Sam's hazel green met Theo's hazel blue after the long once over. "Do you want to do a quicky before we have to go with mom?"  
"Yeah.... B-But we don't have time. She probably finished with packing the toys and found the camera by now." Sam chuckles, walking over to his bed and pulls out the drawer built into it then pulls out the said camera, it is a thin 1x6x2 inch metal stick with a laser sensor lens down one side. "Wouldn't be so sure about that part." Despite Sam’s confidence, Theo knows they don't have time to play anymore, but the heat is getting to his head. Sam can see his brother is on the edge and just needs a little nudge. So Sam moves back to his shy little brother, picks him up and lays him on the bed. He pulls out a metal box from the same drawer and set his personally designed device to prime mode. Kneeling between Theo's legs Sam takes in the musk as he starts to rim Theo’s already twitching wet ass, Theo cries out but covers his mouth with both hands as his prick throbs at Sam’s strong tongue pushing inside him.  
After making sure Theo's ass is nice and ready and enjoying the taste and sounds of his brother Sam inserts two fingers, scissoring them from the start. Theo is flailing around moaning into his hands in a desperate attempt to muffle his noise. The pleasure he feels as his brother quickly and roughly plays with the most sensitive part of his body is driving him mad but he can't crawl away cause Sam's other hand is holding firm on his thigh. Sam chuckles despite himself. "You really like having your ass played with don't you, Theo?"  
As he let Theo contemplate that last quib he ground both fingers into Theo's boy button making his hips arch and his eyes clench shut, Theo's dick tenses and squirms. Sam moves his extra hand to Theo's cock and as he thrust in his fingers again aiming for that prostate he pulls down on Theo's foreskin the pleasure bringing him right to the edge. Sam shifts his position so he is on top of Theo taking care to keep his brother immobile in pleasure. Sam shivers as he feels Theo's hips start thrusting themselves into his hand. Theo is no longer holding his mouth shut instead he is twisting his digits into the bed covers grinding his teeth at the insatiable need coursing through his mind. Theo yowls with pained breath begging his brother for release, "S-S-Saaam... Please... mmm...m-more... I-I’m I'm so close... Mhmmnnn." Theo can feel his eyes watering from the shame and the strain. Sam slams his fingers hard and fast in and out of Theo his other hand a blur on the little prick. Sam listens to the quickening of breath and heavy moans.  
Theo's toes curls as he is about to cum, then Sam removes his fingers and stops his hand earning him a pained whimper and weak thrusts from Theo, "Brother please don't be mean. Don't make me beg... please… I need it..." Sam circles the edges of the boy's exposed head teasing the tip, he slowly wraps his palm around the twitching boyhood.. "Go ahead Theo use your hips." Theo opens his mouth to object but all that comes out is a hearty moan. Sam pushes his buttplug/prostate stimulator into his brother's rosebud till it pops all the way in, it is 4in long and has a traditional cone shape. Theo overwhelmed with the pleasure of having a full ass is unable to speak. Theo's panting quickly becomes moans and nervous whimpers as Sam adjusts the angle of his device till Theo finding his voice, let out a scared, "NNNAHH! NOT THERE PPPLEASE!" In a singing voice Sam teases Theo, "Loooks like I found it~!" Followed by a clear order, "Now, start thrusting and don't stop till you cum hard." Sam moves to Theo's dickhead and starts to lap up his brother's delicious precum. Sam runs his finger across the left half of the T shaped plug making it start vibrating and move in and out slowly.  
Theo thrashes back and forth, the plug residing deep inside his little asshole. Sam continues his ministrations on his twin's dick, tongue coming out to tickle his urethral hole  
lapping back and forth. "MHHNNN" Sam moans around Theo's cock, lips pressing down hard stimulating the soft glands. He brings his hand up to grip the base of his little twin’s member, blushing hard as he engulfs the swollen head of his hard prick.  
Theo arches his back hard, unintentionally grinding down upon the vibrator inside him. "Sam... I c-can't.." he moans out looking down. Sam plunges his hot member deep down Theo’s throat, Theo's voice catches in his throat with a violent scream. The younger boy got the hint, laying on his back flatly before spreading his legs wide for Sam's body to lay atop his own. Nimble fingers reach down past smooth hip bones wrapping around the base of that little device. Sam grips it with his pointer finger, slowly twisting the tip brushing against that sweet spot he loves so much. Hazel green eyes are latched onto that glorious hole, squelching strawberry lube in and out as Theo pleases himself on the vibrator.  
Sam shivers as his brother made slurping noises trying to get a handle on his cock jammed in his mouth. Sam crawls on top of Theo pulling his dick out to the tip to let his brother breath. After he felt the cold air slide past his tip from Theo inhaling he shoves his dick down to his balls letting said balls rest on his twin's eyes, a visible bulge protrudes from Theo's throat. Theo flails a little at the intrusion but soon stops as he moans and screams into Sam's cock as his twin slid his finger all the way across the vibrator's T plug placing it in full speed vibration and gyration. Sam then angels it and locks it on Theo's prostate. Theo is out of his mind, the taste of his brother deep in his throat, the scent of his nuts, the pulsing electric pleasure from his prostate, and his brother's merciless assault on his cock tip and urethral hole. it is all too much. Theo feels his eyes roll back as he stops himself from biting down on the cock jammed down his throat, his hips arch hard into his brother's mouth slamming the vibrator even harder into his prostate. His grip on the bed cover is so tight when he comes in an eruption of pleasure, sending vibrations all across his bother's cock, he rips them wide open. Sam does his best to hold his brother down but somehow when the pleasure explodes from his twin's cock it feels like the entire building shook until Theo is done cumming, the taste of the cum mixing with the vibrations and convolutions of his twin's throat is almost enough to send Sam over, but not quite. After Theo is done cumming and is twitching under his brother at the still going buttplug Sam pulls his still hard and throbbing cock out of his brother's throat letting the boy cough, gag, and gasp for air. Sam got off and turns the vibration/gyration off but kept the plug in. Sam sat on the edge of the bed resisting the urge to jack off to his brother's situation. Theo is covered in so much sweat you'd think he is fresh out of the pool. Saliva, precum, and a little blood speckles the bed as he continues to cough and gag, this turns Sam on more than anything else the knowledge that his cock is big enough and hard enough to do this to his little brother ‘mhmmnnnn priceless.’ Sam did take note that their usually curious bird friend is hiding in his little cave in his cage and that the fan is wobbling slightly. a crazy thought struck Sam then, did... did an earthquake hit just as Theo came... he is about to dismiss it when a frantic knock came from the door.  
"Are you boy's all right!? It felt like a 7.6 just hit right under the tower, all the pots and pans fell to the floor and the virtual cube fell to the floor and broke. I'm going out to get a new one that way we can watch some news and see what happened, can you boys clean up this mess and find that damn camera. Please!" Theo is still twitching on the bed his eyes bright white fading to their normal hazel hue. Sam looks at him in awe and confusion but manages to answer his mother never taking his eyes off of Theo. "Y-Yeah mom we... we're fine. I-I'll get the house cleaned up and... uh... find the camera." the sound of his mom's heavy head hits the door, "Oh, thank god you two are ok... UM, Sam... did... did anything strange happen in the last ten minutes... particularly with Theo?" Sam's head snaps between the door and Theo who finally stops twitching and is panting hard regaining consciousness. He answers tentatively, "N...No... Why? does this have something to do with the earthquake?" Roxan knows when her boys lie to her... but this time she let it go. "It's ok Sam, we... we'll talk when I get back. then we'll go to the pool. Take care of Theo until get back." Sam swallows hard looking at the door as he hears the sound of his mother's keys and the slam of the front door. He is trying to wrap his head around everything when suddenly the speedoh starts to vibrate and send intense heat across its inner layer making him moan and squirm he spins to look at Theo who looks at him with his boyhood back to full hardness and a dark sheen in his eyes. In Theo's hand is Sam's watch interface for his XR. Theo attaches the watch to his wrist and sensually crawls over to his uncommonly nervous older brother, "MMMNN!!! Samm, we aren't done yet. are we?" Theo's lust craving eyes genuinely scare Sam a little as he went to get off the bed trying to get some distance from his pleasure drunk sibling he is struck with a sudden spike in vibrations around his nuts making his legs give out from under him. "Aaahhh! T-T-Theo... please. I-I'm sorry for pushing you so far. P-Please d-d-don't!" Sam turns over so his back is away from Theo and starts to back crawl on the smooth wooden flooring. Theo perches on the edge of his bed mind lost in a thick veil of lust. he taps a few buttons on the watch as Sam's back reaches his bed. Sam reaches down to remove the speedoh. However, he had failed to read the emergency release section of the guide book earlier never imagining that he'd need to use it. Before he could figure out how to get the device off Theo's sensual dual voice made Sam shudder and swallow hard, "Brother... don't be scared. Mhhmnnn I'm only going to make you cum twice as hard as I did a second ago. Ahhh, after alllll it'sss the least I could do, mhnn to make up for alllll those years of restraint mmmm and Aggghh." Sam's eyes grew wide in terror as he watches his brother close his eyes with the last moan swallowing hard and open his eyes revealing piercing blue orbs with cat slits in them. "Sexual frustration."  
Theo pounces down moving like a cat after a mouse, Sam flinches reflexively as every time his ass left the solid floor his speedoh would let out a light zap and the heat on his balls would increase. Sam is panting tears welling in his eyes at the sudden change in his brother, _ddid I break him... Is he going to hurt me... Did he cause the earthquake?_ these thoughts were interrupted as he is lightly picked up like he is only 5 pounds by his physically weaker brother and tossed onto the bed with enough force to make him bounce all the while his ass is being electrocuted and his balls were now on fire and starting to be massaged. "The... oohh!!" Sam's pleads were cut short as his little brother ran suddenly sharp nails across his inner thigh making him moan and shake. Theo licks up and down the shaft following the inflated urethral up then back down again. Precum leaks in droves. Theo cups his brother's balls feeling the heat there and set the device to vibrate. He is no longer being zapped and burned but his now tender flesh is being stimulated constantly by the vibrating microfibers. "NNNAAAHHH!! Theo ... I'M SOORRRRYY!!! I-I SH-SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED YOU!!!" tears well and fall from his face his guilty soul pained despite the pleasure, _This is my punishment for seeking out what I desired, I wanted my brother completely and now that I've had him... I've lost him to this... feline of lust._ Theo, on the contrary, felt fucking immaculate, every fiber of his being is awake, all of his senses were heightened, including his taste, GOD this taste, mmnnnn. Theo shivers as he lapps at his sweaty brother's cock unaware of the mental turmoil he is putting on Sam. Suddenly inside Theo’s mind, he hears _*Aagghh, Theo? When did you get sooo into this mmmnn kinda play?* W-Who... you aren't that annoying angel... who are you? *Hhmhm silly boy I'm you from another place call me Mortue. As for that angel you've been fighting with... Well let's just say he is moaning and cumming just as hard as me...* You aren't going to try and stop me, right? *ME!? STOP YOU!? I've been locked up so tight inside your mind I thought I'd die from starvation. I'm the one whom you let out when you came so hard you lost consciousness. I need this far more than you do sweety.* Hahaha fair, I'm still loving this feeling though, you mind if I back seat you? *Mnnn not at all darling. be my guest.*_ Theo licks all the way to the tip his fingers massaging Sam's pelvis and running his claws up and down Sam's sensitive sides. Theo ran his tongue across the swollen leaking glands of his twin's cock. He cries out again this time he is the one gripping the bed covers, tears falling from his eyes. Theo bobbs his head twisting it back and forth slightly as his tongue continues to make Sam squirm as it stimulates his head. Theo wants his brother's milk.  
Theo grabs the base of Sam's dick hard with both hands as he strokes the lower part roughly he sucks hard on the head. Sam's back arches, his voice failing him in the insane levels of pleasure. Like his brother his mind is visited by a deep lustful voice, _*Hhmhm, about time you gave me enough pleasure to wake up outside of that damn clinic. Mmnnn that's nice... But I know I can fit all of our cock down his cute throat*_ The dark deep voice echoes in Sam's head as he felt his hands move on their own to his brother's bobbing skull. "Theo! I- I can't stop... GET AWWWAY!!" Sam's eyes darken to a bright scarlet with a similar slit pupil to his brother’s as his hand grasps Theo's head firmly before slamming his hips into his feline brother. Theo gags on the sudden intrusion but manages to take a breath as Sam pulls out to slam in again, instinctively he relaxes his throat.  
Sam's darkness bellows out from him like a fog twisting the vairy air with lust. Internally Sam struggles with his dark lust, _*MORE!!* Noo.. We've done enough. What are you!? *Hmmm I'm your lust's origin little Sammy, remember my name and let it reopen your eyes. Torma!*_ Sam’s body flips Theo onto the bed popping his cock out of his throat in the process he then drags the willing bedmate to the edge. Theo knew his brother needs this and could now see the tears fighting for control over his dark alternant self his eyes flickering back and forth as his body froze and shook. Theo smiles blinking his eyes back to normal, "Its ok Sam, don't fight them, don't cry. I'm here, but Mortue needs this too. Just... let them finish and just... Just enjoy the ride. Ok brother?." His eyes flicker back as Mortue's mouth spreads wide letting out a moan that makes Torma's cock throb with need. _Fine, but after this is done... I want answers._ Sam turns in his mindscape to see the demon with large bat-wings, two large curved horns, black clawed hands and feet, and a twisting spade tail smile a sharp-tooths grin as his tail flicks back and forth. Sam is taken aback by his alternates appearance... _*Very well Sammy. But first... I need to cum!*_ Torma slams his cock down the willing boy's throat repeatedly moaning at how warm and constricting his throat is. Though he isn't able to fully manifest he manages to cover them in a dark fog of darkness in which all an onlooker could see is glowing red and blue eyes.  
Mortue dug his claws into Torma's flesh and Torma did likewise as they both climax hard. sudden storm clouds spun and twists and dance outside calling forth three tornadoes that dissipate before they could touch down. Torma pulls out his now limp cock tucking it into the speedoh which senses the orgasm and resets to default mode resealing against his waist. Mortue sat up lapping up as much cum as he could moaning and relishing in the taste. After lapping up the excess the two look at each other and smile then they look directly at the security camera in the corner of the room.  
Sam's body with the black veil of shadow around him twists the smile into a sharp-toothed demonic grin as his eyes fill one monitor of the peeping scientist screen, Theo's body with his sharpened nails and piercing blue cat eyes smiles a cat fanged grin as his eyes fill the other monitor. "Hello, Tom..." Tom lurched back in his chair taken aback by this development. As the monitors broke one by one and the footage is slowly, teasingly erased with nothing in his power to stop it Tom shakes his head slowly as a smirk finds its way onto his lips. “Welcome back boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)  
Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


	3. a dark vale brought to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of connecting backstory and hints at what is to come. the reunion of Roxan and her husband, leading to conflict, sorrow, and pain. here we will learn just how deep the brother's love is to what lengths Sam will go to avenge his brother. 
> 
> some minor straight porn and hinted gay rape, mostly just plot with perverted undertones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter has a lot darker elements than the last two so
> 
> HERE IS YOUR WARNING: MINOR GORE, SCIENCE MALPRACTICE, TORTURE, RAPE, THREAT OF SUICIDE, MENTAL SCARING, AND MANIPULATION.
> 
> alright i know that most want to see some porn so i do promise that the next chapter has a lot more porn focus but these details were needed to make the lore and fun string together. hope you enjoy anyway.

Roxan has the bags packed, has given up on finding the camera for now and is making some sandwiches for them to enjoy at the pool. Then suddenly the building starts to shake. She isn't too phased by this since she lived in California. The towerscape they live in is designed to not shake hard enough for anything to be damaged in any earthquake below a 6.5. Roxan shows concern only after pot and pens came flying out of the cupboard. 

As it reaches the peek she could hear a loud moan accompany the quake seemingly everywhere at once. Once the quake subsides she dons her XR visor and assesses the damage and is surprised to see an app from her old job pop up. “Alert Madam, a concentrated amount of para particles has been located in your immediate location.” Taken aback by this and follows the location tracking. Passing the shattered hallow cube on the living room floor. It brought her to her sons’ door. “No, no, no… This shouldn't be happening. I purposely removed them from that man to prevent something like this from happening.”  _ I-I will check on them... Then March over to Tom and get some Fucking answers. _

“Are you boy's all right!? It felt like a 7.6 just hit right under the tower, all the pots and pans fell to the floor and the virtual cube fell to the floor and broke. I'm going out to get a new one that way we can watch some news and see what happened, can you boys clean up this mess and find that damn camera. Please!" There is a long pause before Sam, his voice clearly shaken answers, "Y-Yeah mom we... Were fine. I-I'll get the house cleans up and... uh... find the camera."

Relief floods her mind at hearing her baby boy’s voice. She let her head fall to the door, "Oh, thank god you two are ok. Sam... um... did... did anything strange happen in the last ten minutes... particularly with Theo?" She bit her thumbnail in anticipation. When Sam answers clearly careful with his words a tear fell from her closed eyes, he’s lying... "N...No... Why? Does this have something to do with the earthquake?" Roxan hates it when her boys lie to her... but this time she let it go. "It's ok Sam, we... we'll talk when I get back. Then we'll go to the pool. Take care of Theo until I get back." With that Roxan storms into the kitchen and snatches her keychain from the wall. Long angry strides carry her to the front door and she flinches slightly at the impact of the door as it slams shut behind her.  _ Tom... The FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BOYS!! _

She did her best not to speed in her hovercar as she drove to ITC or Innovative Technology Corporation, the leading company for inventions and research/development in all fields. It is Roxan’s old job, and Tom’s company. He inherited it from his father and has made leaps and bounds in success thanks impart to his own intellect and passion for research. Roxan parks the hovercar across the sky bridge from ITC. She tucks her hair behind her ears as she stares at her old job, God, it’s been 6 years... I wonder if the guys even remember me... Hm, I’d like to see Jeff or George try and stop me from kicking in Tom’s mahogany doors. I’ve become a lot tougher since the last time we tussled. 

She heads across the magnetic sky bridge tentatively having always been afraid that the thing would give out on her sending her on a one-way ticket down 393 floors, past three other business districts to the ground waiting soooo very far down. Suddenly a heavy gust of wind made her heart leap into her chest, she looks in the direction of the whipping air and didn’t even need to look at her para particle accessory to know that the weather phenomena happening before her relates to the earlier one with her boys.  _ Please.... Sam... Theo... be safe. _ Clenching her teeth and swallowing her doubt, anxiety, and fear she turns her focus back to Tom and his damned company. She allows herself a sigh of relief when the freak storm vanishes without a trace only a minute after it started. She came across the main entrance trying to compose herself enough to be professional to whoever is inside.

Roxan enters the main floor of ITC and is just as taken aback by the cool, calming, serene feel of the place. It is the same as it was on her first day on the job all those years ago. It is modern in design with simple gray and white themes. The main desk with one smiling occupant is at the far side of the lobby which houses a multitude of live plants, a waterfall water feature, and five see-through advanced information screens each the size of a billboard. Roxan wastes no time as she heads directly to the front desk the echoing sound of her stilettos on the tile flooring announcing her angry and impatient mood.

As she reaches the desk clerk she smiles in greeting but Roxan held up her nailed hand, “Sweety, let me save both of us some time. I'm here to talk to Tom Scarfield. I am his e...his wife and it is urgent. Is he in?” The clerk is taken aback by Roxan and is clearly nervous about the answer she is told to give, “I-I'm sorry ma'am. M-Mr. Scarfield is unavailable for another two hours. I can call... Ma'am. Ma'am! That elevator is for employees only. Ma'am! It's key-coded you can't access it.” Roxan enters her code in and is pleasantly surprised to see it open the elevator doors. “Thanks for the help again, dear. If anyone gets on your case for letting a civilian pass through, just tell them Roxy sends a smile.” the elevator doors close as she smiles at the aghast clerk. She shoots up multiple more floors to the top level of the fourth district. Second from the last floor to the entire towerscape. Roxan exits the elevator, took an immediate left down seven doors, then a right passes the executive lounge causing a few boss level employees to snap their heads in her direction in disbelief. Then another right, left, and a left. Leading to a long marble hallway with a showcase for every major invention for the last century displayed on the left-hand wall and a floor to ceiling window on the right both spanning the entire length of the hallway. Ending in two detailed hand-carved mahogany doors. 

The huge doors open without a noise weightlessly on their hinges as Roxan stomps into Tom’s office her hands on her lush hips, flicking her hair back in frustration. Tom’s main office isn’t as large as the doors would make you think it held a desk with a cozy leather rolling chair and five monitors hanging above it from the ceiling. The white and black theme persists even into his personal office. There were three rooms that branch off from the main one. Roxan’s eyes pass over the room,  _ he hasn’t changed a thing... since... since the last time I was in here. _ Roxan visibly flinches at the painful memory. She knew that behind the left door is his kitchen and the dining room he had added for the four of them while the two of them worked long hours and it wasn’t feasible to go home. The right one held his personal research center where he kept the data he receives from his VR project. And in the back, it opens up to.... Well, it did open up to the prototype VR incubation chambers where she and up to 8 others would enter the realm of Terdina via his deep trance full dive system,  _ now that he has these updated systems I read of I’m not sure what is back there _ . 

After reacquainting herself with the room again she rests her dark blue eyes on Tom. Tom sat on the other side of his desk two of his monitors were shattered into pieces, the other three off and see-through. He rests his nose on his arched pale lanky gloved hands, elbows on his desk, his near-white irises with a starburst of blue gazing directly through her from under his pure white hair. He had on a simple black and white suit that accented his thin but toned frame well. Even all these years later, his gaze... it still made her flush like a newlywed... despite how she felt about him at the moment.

-A FEW MINUTES EARLIER-

*Shatter!* “Well... that isn’t a very nice hello, boys.” Tom chuckles to himself after standing and brushing off his White slacks and fixing his Black vest covering his white long sleeve under shirt. He picks up his thin silver-framed glasses and proceeds to turn off the other monitors as he places them back on his pale face. He is about to inspect the damage his kid’s caused when a frantic voice comes over his desk speaker, “M-Mister Scarfield! Sir!? A-Are you there!?” Tom flinches at the formality of the new secretary, then suppresses a growl as he glances over to his wall clock and notes that he still had an hour of his afternoon free time, and two hours till his meeting with his fellow scientists on finalizing the design and planning the testing for his Game Capsule. 

He took a breath, clears his throat, slicks back his abnormally white hair and taps his patented chest mic to turn it on. “Yes miss Hermandez, what is it. You know that I’m to have this hour free in order to see to the affairs of my children.” He could feel her anxiety through the speaker. “Y-y-yes s-s-sir. S-sorry sir. B-b-but there is this woman that just charged through here. S-s-she went past me ignoring my protests and accessed the employee elevator and is headed your way. She s-sounds pretty pisssed at you. D-did you want me to call security?” Tom’s hands froze as he fidgeted with his monitors his eyes soften from their usually cold demeanor at the news. “Did she give you a name ‘in case someone gave you shit’?” He asks quoting one of her phrases. “Y-yes. She said her name w-was Roxy...” Tom chuckles, “Hmhmhm, in that case, do not worry. I can handle my angry wife, though your concern is kind, dear.” 

Tom cleans up his desk a bit and sat down as he picks up the aggressive *Click, Click, Click* of Roxan’s stilettos on his tile hallway. He places his elbows on his desk and rests his face against his hands just as she pushes open his doors with little effort. He looks over her frame, her long honey brown hair flips back over her shoulder signifying her temperament, her hand rest on her hips showing her sense of control and righteousness, her gaze lingers around the room and her face flinches initially indicating her reminisce about this place and no doubt the unfortunate misunderstanding that took place here last time she stood in that exact spot. His eyes met hers. Her dark blue orbs filled with fire, anger, and loathing made him smile like a master chess player looking at his angry pupil who is outmaneuvered and outmatched but still determined to win. 

With just a touch of arrogance slipping into his cold silk voice.“Hello, Darling. It’s been a while. How have you been?”

Roxan swallows hard at the alluring voice as it brought back so many warm memories. With that one sentence, he managed to smother so much of her pain, her anger, her... fury. Her eyes soften as she closes them and turns her face breaking the eye contact fully. Focus, don’t let him sway you. Remember your boys... Remember why you loved him the joy you two had and also...Remember how he betrayed you and why you had to leave.

-12 YEARS PRIOR TO THE PRESENT DAY- 

An alpha team was formed out of willing scientists to integrate with the VR egg prototype and work out the kinks and problems with the machines and game in general by Tom after many years of neglect to his late father’s dream of a Full Dive VR world. Over the next seven years, all the members grew to be like a family to one another as they made leaps and bounds in progress with the system.

The largest change brought two of the group’s members together into an actual family when Roxan and Tom got married, after only working with one another for little under a year. Soon after they had two healthy, happy, near-identical twin boys.  _ It was the happiest I had ever been or have been since we parted. Until my boys’ minds became twisted. _

While Roxan was within Terdina, the twins had both gone limp and lifeless under Tom’s watchful eye, less than a week after they were born. When a fellow alpha member alerted her to the problem, she emergency exited the game and ran to her family. But by the time she got to the hospital, the doctors had declared them dead. There was no brain activity, no pulse, no essence. They were essentially empty flesh vessels.

The doctors tried to be helpful, suggesting that if they would like, they could gather a DNA sample from each boy and begin the reconstruction of a tube baby for each. Roxan lost control and almost killed the man for even  **daring ** to suggest such a thing. The force of her fury and grief was so great , as she screamed and wept and threw things around the room, that the doctor had to be removed from the room for his own safety .

Once she calmed down, the doctor was able to safely re-enter the room and apologized. He explained that it’s the most common request grieving parents make since naturally birthed children can have so many unforeseen complications and issues that are easily controlled with the much more common test tube method. He also stated that the boys had been dead at least an hour now and they would have to collect the DNA sample before 3 hours have passed or it would be of no use in the cloning process. Roxan nodded in understanding and requested some alone time for her husband and late kids to think on it. 

But Roxan was saved from having to make such a difficult decision, when,  an hour later, 2 total hours after being dead, both boys miraculously began to cry. Roxan was in tears . She dropped to the ground and furiously thanked whatever higher power blessed her with her boys back . Meanwhile, Tom was less visibly elated than his wife, his expression remaining unchanging as he  went over to his sons and let them hold his hands. Tom would never admit to saying such but Roxan swears she heard him chuckle and say, “Hmhmhm, good. It worked.”

-6 YEARS PRIOR TO THE PRESENT DAY- 

Roxan (aka Scarlett Ignari) was high atop the silver peek of the highest mountain in the Murdra mountain range, in the land of Tarinda. She just finished working with her Draconic friends and  was now working to help set up for  the coming hatching event she was offered an invite to.  But while she was willing to help set up, she politely declined the invitation, citing  the other business she needed to take care of.  She assured the event organizers that while she'd love to attend, her responsibilities came first and that she  would have to take them up on the offer some other time.

She then left for her quarters within the Dragon haven and rests on her bed there. She then  proceeded to exit the game via normal  the AR hub overlay that players have access to in-game.  Things went black for a few seconds as her consciousness was being redownloaded into her body. Once the download was finished, the VR helmet was removed from her head by the machine. After the VR helmet was removed from her face, her body took a split second to get used to hosting her consciousness again before she woke up, her  eyes fluttering open as the VR helm was removed from her face.  She stretched her stiff limbs as she got up and made a note on her report to possibly add a massage feature to lessen the stiffness of the limbs for extended play sessions. Roxan looked at the clock as she exits the prototype chamber into the main area thinking to herself, “Hm... I’m about two hours early today. Nice. We can go out to eat tonight then.” She was heading to the alternant exit via Tom’s quarters. The others exit via the main entrance to the testing chamber but Roxan had hoped to run a few things by Tom and then take the family out to dinner. Roxan was finishing her notes on her AR tablet as she absentmindedly typed in her access code to their room. She took a step into the room and froze. Looking up from her AR tablet as the thick metal door slid shut behind her. Roxan’s mind refused to process the scene unfolding before her, her eyes were wide and jaw was slack. 

Tom and her 6-year-old boys were all stark naked, Theo was on all fours chasing after a robotic mouse with wire cat ears and a tail. Sam was sitting impatiently in his chair for his dad to finish making his oatmeal with wire demon horns, black lace stockings, and matching lace fingerless gloves. At first glance the scene wasn’t so bad, she knew her boys had severe body dysmorphia one thinking he is a cat boy and the other believing he is a demon, both having made the aforementioned wire hats themselves when they were 2 years old. 

Despite her repeated concerns and desire to take them to the rehabilitation center for mental identity recovery Tom was adamant that it would only make things worse and to let him handle the situation. However, the scene’s innocence fell apart like shattered glass and she immediately regrets her ignorance for letting Tom handle the situation. She heard her husband grunt and watched frozen in horror as he came into a glass cup, adds some milk, berries, and stirred. He then poured the mixture onto Sam’s oatmeal to which the impatient boy was reaching for saying, “Hurry papa, you know we don’t like it when the people juice is cold.” 

It was the mixture of hearing her son say this and Theo running by her and her eyes spying that the tail he had on was a tail butt plug/vibrator that caused the distraught woman to scream. All three turns to look at her with shock and confusion on their faces. Tom turns full around his toned chest fully exposed covered in sweat and his dripping hard 8in member twitching in it’s afterglow. Sam went back to eating his food locking eyes with Theo and motioning for him to stay out of the way in a safe corner. Sam has always been protective of his smaller twin even back then. After Roxan’s scream was done and she was leaning against the door holding her head as her mind was running thousands of scenarios through her head trying to justify what was going on and coming up blank. 

She began to shake as her intelligent mind began to instinctively put into place how long this must have been going on and just how many times he must have taken advantage of her boys, feeding them his cum and shoving things in their asses. Tom took a step in her direction saying something with a concerned look in his eyes, but her ears no longer worked. She flew into a rage, she chucked both shoes at him both of which he deflected with ease as he walked closer to her. She was cussing and screaming at him and Tom was frantically trying to calm her down, he knew how bad this must look and only wished to explain the odd situation. The boys had requested this of him themselves he would say, and when he refused to do this for Sam the boy would become ill and weak before flying into a rage and damn near biting his cock off. Roxan refused to listen and started punching, kicking, biting, and scratching him once he was in reach. She broke away from Tom and moved to his desk and started to throw objects at him. He caught the first two stating she needed to get a hold of herself before she hurt one of the boys. Sam watched from his chair as he finished his food, Theo started to cry in the corner behind Tom trying to hide from his uncharacteristically pissed off mommy.

Then Roxan threw a stapler it missed Tom and was headed directly for Theo's head. Sam saw the trajectory of the stapler, his eyes flashing red as he changed into a wisp of black smoke and moved into its path. In less than a second later, he reformed taking a bull stance and crossing his arms in an x in front of his chest to take the hit leaving a gash in his left arm. Torma then shouts in a deep demonic voice "ENOUGH!!" as a blast of dark energy nocked both parents head over heels into the far wall.

Roxan woke hours later in her bed with her boys curled up with her and her husband asleep in the lazy boy hover chair near the bed. The following day he tried to explain what happened and she again refused to listen. She told him then, “You are sick, twisted, and a fucked-up human being. These were your children, not some fucking test experiment! Whatever you've done has messed their heads up into thinking they are a cat and a lust demon! WE'RE DONE! You will never see MY children again. I'm taking them to see a personal friend that works at the reformation center. I will have their memories of your fucks up experiments removed or locked away, and I want nothing to do with you. Oh and if it wasn’t obvious, I quit."

-BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME-

Roxan opens her eyes after a long breath and focusing on the past and looks Tom in his calm blue eyes matching them with her fury and refusing to back down this time. “Alright, Tom enough is enough. The fuck did you do to my boys!?” Tom sat up straight in his chair and snaps his fingers twice then claps once.

As he spoke a chair came out from the wall to slide exactly twenty feet away from Tom’s desk, his monitors folds away leaving a free open space between them, and a small drone came from the kitchen side room with a small tray of cookies and some tea, milk, coffee, and rum, “My aren't you quick to the point. We haven't spoken more than a few sentences to each other in almost six years and this is how you want to start our conversation? One or two sugars?” he calmly took a jasmine tea from the tray four cookies and two small whiskey glasses of rum and coke. “Look Tom I’m not here to talk I’m here for some fucking answers.” 

Tom motions to the chair after putting two spoonfuls of sugar in the tea. Tom dismissed his drone as Roxan huffs and took her seat glaring at the man as he placed the tea and coaster down on a hover plate and nudged it to hover over to her. “There is no need for the vial language, my love. I told you from the first time you brought up this ‘issue’ that I did next to nothing to the boys.” Roxan’s eyes flare in anger but he continues before she starts cussing again. “If you are here for answers dear, may I suggest that you...” His face darkens from his normally cheerful demeanor to a hostile one his eyes sharpen and the veins in his hands flex. A cold air seems to whip through Roxan as he spoke. “Shut the fuck up!” Roxan is taken aback never seeing Tom raise his voice let alone cuss. 

“Now that I have your attention maybe this time you will listen to the words coming out of my mouth. I have never experimented on the boys.” Roxan opens her mouth to object but stops when he raises his finger at her, indicating that he isn’t done. 

“However I did perform a ritual that connects their souls and minds. And as a side effect, their souls took on a more mythic condition and made them stronger. I was researching and monitoring their development trying not to influence or negatively impede their souls' development. If anyone is to blame for how their conditions are starting to act up it would be you for trying to suppress their natural state of mind and force th..” 

Roxan went to lunge from her seat only to be restrained by flexible rubber straps that launched out of the ceiling and floor to bind her, “Don’t you DARE blame this on... l-let me go! What the fuck is this!? Damn you Thomas let me down.” the bindings grew taught forcing Roxan into a mid-air X position. Tom stood and drank his first cup of 151 rum and coke taking the second with him as he walks around the desk to stand in front of his very bound, and very vulnerable wife.

“No... I don’t think I will let you go. Let me guess... there was a natural disaster preceded by a large influx of paranormal particles. You asked the boys if they were ok and they responds strangely. You connected the dots and assumed that they were to blame for it so you came to me to find out why. And what exactly I did that tied the boys to the Paranormal particles.”

Roxan unable to move anything except her head glares daggers at her old lover and friend. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, I did do a ritual that utilized the para particles to bind their souls fully together enhancing the bond that they naturally hold. However they were never placed in a hostile environment here with me, they were never brainwashed or manipulated into thinking they were wrong or disgusting for doing what felt natural to them. YOU brought them to the reformation center. YOU exposed them to exactly that, Theo submitted after going through hypnotherapy and watching his soul mate brother be isolated and starved of the life essence that his soul needs to sustain itself for a week. He sacrificed himself for his brother. Don’t believe me? Here let me pull up the record for you...” Tom flicks his wrist and snaps his fingers once pulling up documents on his enhanced holo screens that he has positions throughout his office floor. “And I quote from his medical records, the date of September 27th, 2174 Theo Scarfield, age 6, gender male, body dysmorphic Neko. ‘Theo your brother has been crying in pain for six days now begging to see you and for food. We’ve quarantined him from others to try and break him of his irrational dependence on semen and vaginal fluid as a form of sustenance. 

He has become more violent and his physical conditions resemble someone who is in the late stages of withdrawal. Your mother submitted you two to us for evaluation and reformation stating that your father experimented on both of you and made you think that you were an incubus and cat respectively.’ The patient seems uneasy in his seat his eyes flickering between vibrant blue and hazel blue respectively. 

‘I want to see Sam.’ ‘I’m sorry Theo that is not safe...’ ‘I WANT TO SEE SAM!’

At the outburst, it is of note that the entire building let out a shake as if this child somehow cause it. ‘Why do you want to see Sam. I just told you he has been violent and sick from not having his falsely presumed intake of sexual fluid.’ The patient stood his eyes vibrant blue. ‘You are not helping him. You are killing him. I can feel it, his soul... it aches from our separation and from his NECESSARY intake of LIFE ENERGY being taken away from him.’ 

The doctor scoffs at the proposal until a scalpel is pulled from the patents pocket and tossed at him. It is noted that said scalpel embedded itself into the hard plastic chair and cracks it from top to bottom. ‘You think I'm kidding, you have no idea what you are dealing with. You have two days to release my brother. I will submit myself to your ludicrous suppression tactics as a tribute. If you do not release him after I have been suppressed within my hosts' mind I will personally skin you alive, and collapse this building to its foundation around you.’ 

As if to accent the child’s threat the building gave off an even stronger shake that knocks multiple items to the ground.” Horror is the only thing plan on Roxan’s face. She had submitts her boys after leaving Thomas and remembers Theo coming back two weeks later behaving as a normal 6-year-old boy should but Sam didn’t return to her care for two more weeks after that. When she asks for what had taken place they said it would violate their patient-doctor agreement that she signs to be informed of any treatments the doctors felt were necessary for the goal of fixing their mental disorders. And that Sam would have to come back on a weekly basis for further reformation sessions. She had just taken Sam to one of his said sessions three days ago. Tom took note of how defeated and ashamed Roxan is upon hearing this then continued. 

“September 29th, 2174, Sam was released from his quarantine and is noted to have grabbed a 34-year-old doctor, whose name has been redacted, tosse him in his cell. When a fully arms security member attempts to enter the cell after the doctor and boy he was launched into the opposite wall leaving a dent in the concrete in the shape of the officer’s armored vest. Screaming was recorded from the cell quickly follows by a long moan and more screaming. When Sam exits the room a few minutes later he turns to a shocks nurse saying, ‘The old man passed out after only giving me enough essence to last the day. WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?’ When she attempts to run shouting a code crimson into her mic the child picks up the security officer’s Remington R62 laser pistol and successfully fired a charged stun blast at the fleeing nurse. He is then recorded moving in a blur of shadows almost looking to teleport to his fallen victim. He then placed the still hot barrel against her pelvis burning her lab coat and asks again, ‘Where is my brother? Or do you want to see what repeated close range electro blasts can do to someone?’ 

The terrifis nurse divulged that Theo had submitted consent to a heavily invasive and dangerous mental treatment via hypnotherapy, electroshock therapy, and brainwashing on the terms that you be released from your confinement. Upon demanding where the nurse told him the location to Theo’s electroshock treatment chamber. Sam then process to rip off the nurse’s clothing and eat her out. Whenever she would struggle to get free he would shock her in the leg with his stolen pistol. After eating her out and making the poor woman cum multiple times he seemingly obtains his fill. He then process to shove the pistol in her vagina and asks one last question looking in her eyes. 

‘Did you partake in any of my brother’s treatments.’ Whimpering the nurse spoke the truth as Sam turns on her communicator. Here let me play the audio file for you, Roxan.” Roxan is struggling against her restraints trying to flee from the situation, desperate to nullify these facts that Tom is revealing to her. “N-no Tom... please... I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t know. D-don’t destroy my image of my boys, p-please.” Tom finished his second glass setting the glass calmly on his desk, “Your image of your boys? Roxy... you forced our sons in an environment that dragged the worst from them in order to survive. You didn’t know only because you didn’t want to know. It took me one threat of blackmail to obtain my boys' full medical records. I’ve obtains men in the surveillance business and in the credit card department. All to keep tabs on my boys and watch how they have developed under your care. And to be honest, sweety. I’m disgusted with your lack of care. You refused to look for work in any of my other businesses despite me having people send you interview requests, you continue to take Sam to these doctors despite what either of them say to you, you turn a blind eye to just how much pain Theo has been in for the last two months as the therapy finally is falling apart around him thanks to his brother’s efforts.”

Roxan’s mind is all over the place as it tries to evaluate the situation and new facts that have been put forth. “I...I was only trying to help them... t-to make the perversions you did to them go away... I just wanted them to be happy and... and normal.” tears fell from her eyes as Tom crossed to her lifting her chin and looking in her eyes with his solemn serious face, “I do not and never will understand why you would ever want to curse them with being normal. And as far as my perversions... I understand seeing me feed our son my cum as an ingredient in his breakfast twice a week must have looks messed up, however I will remind you that he hasn’t stopped ‘feeding’ just cause you took him from me. It just means that he is getting his ‘food’ from random sources and from the ‘tap’ per say instead of me mixing it in as an ingredient.” her eyes went wide at the realization that due to her over reaction Sam was forced to get his nutrition from wherever he could find it.

He let go of her chin and took a few paces back. “Looks like you are finally understanding how much your actions have negatively affected their development. Now, to drive the point home you will witness our son’s first act of violence against his fellow man in defense of his brother, just as I did. Bound and unable to stop or help him. Powerless to change or prevent the outcome.” Thomas waves his hand opening an audio file of the nurse and Sam’s final interaction. 

“[P-please Sam I was only doing my job. I-I’m sorry!] Loud shuffling could be heard in the background follows by papers falling to the ground. (Hmm, So you did take part in his therapy?) [Yes... But I only was giving him his medicine that the doctors prescribed.] Sam let out a cascade of maniacal laughter, huffing in displeasure. (And... What did those pills do to my brother, girl?) [They made him more complacent and docile. That way he didn’t become violent after being taken away from you.] (Foolish human! And you didn’t think to question whether Theo wants the pills or not?) A tiny yelp echos in the background of the audio, Roxan recoils in shock. [Of course, he didn’t want them but he needs them o-otherwise...] (Otherwise he would become a danger to you and the others at this center.) there was a pause, a slight whimper of the nurse crying could be heard. (Well, congratulations miss. My brother didn’t become enraged to the point of killing you... I did.) The sound of the gun being cranks up can be heard as well as the buzz of electrical energy being charged. [N-NO!!! PPPLEASE!! I-I’M S-S-SORRY! P-PLEASE S-SAM P-PLEASE!!] Hard thumps and fumbling noises blared out from the hidden speakers, tears running down Roxan’s face hearing the young woman begging for her innocent cute little boy not to kill her. The sound of Sam fucking her with the pistol as it charges and becomes hotter can be heard through the speaker. 

[AHH... NNNNAAAHH... WWWAHH NOOO HHNNNNMMMAAAAHHHHH!!!!] The sound of water hitting the floor indicates the nurse cumming from the intense situation. Follows shortly after by the sound of electricity being dischargs from the gun and a scream echoing around the chamber. 

Roxan hung limp in her restraints tears falling from her chin. Tom clapps his hands dismissing the holo screens, and turns to look at Roxan giving her a minute to soak in her guilt. “YOU did this, Roxan. YOU put OUR boys in a situation where their worst was brought out in defense of each other.” Roxan could only shake her head and mutter that she is sorry. 

Tom took a deep breath before granting Roxan’s shattered heart solace. “Now, I will summarize the remaining data collected from your misdealings over the last six years and tell you what we are going to do to fix it.” She weakly looks up at her captor her eyes dull and her soul clearly in pain. He looks away from her gaze flinching slightly at the degree of pain he is causing her. ‘I-Its necessary...in order for her to cease and desist I need her to realize how bad her actions have hurt the boys.’ He took a deep breath to refreeze his heart and looks back into Roxan’s eyes, “First I will set your aching heart at ease. The nurse was not killed, Sam pulled out the pistol and blasted the wall burning her inner leg in the process with the overheated barrel forcing her to pass out.” Roxan blinks tears from her eyes relieved that at the very least her son isn’t a murder. “Sam then went on to confront each of the doctors that were placed in charge of Theo over the course of the previous two days and proceeds to torture and terrify them making each promise on their lives that they would not lay another hand on Theo unless it is to save his life or undo what they did to him. Sam eventually is informed that Theo had left earlier that day with their mother before Sam was released from his chambers.”

Tom waves his hands up and down then claps releasing Roxan from her restraints. Tom caught her and sat her back in the chair, moving her tea in front of her. “Please, drink. It will help your nerves.” He waits for her to take a sip, letting the warm drugged tea calm and soothe her nerves. 

Tom then continued to finish his summary. “Over the next two weeks Sam was bound and drugged in an attempt to likewise suppress his demonic nature. However this was found to be of little use due to the nature of his personality having a physical ailment tied to him consuming ‘life energy’ in order to prevent a severe spike in aggression as well as becoming nauseous when consuming anything other than the desired material to include water after a period of two days. Also each time he would ‘feed’ even in a discreet fashion: Such as a medicine tablet containing semen, or ‘Milk’ that was used for his morning cereal or for him to drink with his dinner, his mind would revert back to his previous nature normally with a snide remark of how he likes his cum warm and from the ‘tap’. It was then decided in order to reform Sam from the concept of being a demon they would first need to make him realize that he doesn’t need the ‘life energy’. 

They have it documented that after the departure of Theo Scarfield they had Sam go through every possible avenue of treatment to reform him. To include but not limited to: Hypnotherapy, Psychotherapy, Electro shock treatment, Minor starvation treatment, a variety of different medicines. They even went as far as to try an Exorcism and Meditation therapy. There were varying results in effectiveness the least effective was exorcism to which what has been deemed as Dark Sam kept mocking and dismissively insulting the priest that was brought in for the session. Next least effective is marked as electro shock as he was hit with the recommended voltage for aversion therapy only to laugh and state that it tickls. When they upps the voltage to the maximum allowed amount for someone his age Sam would flinch with a hissing intake of breath before exhaling what looked like black smoke. He then stated, ‘That’s the good shit. I'll take another.’ The only treatment that is listed to have any notable effect was hypnotherapy and meditation therapy. The last day of treatment was the day they tried Meditation therapy to try and convince Sam to repress and contain his own demon personality within his mind with the promise of going home if he managed to do so. 

Sam was left in his darkened cell with no clothing and some incense burning. He was video taped as the doctors walked him through the procedure via a small speaker on his table. At this point Dark Sam has been in full control for over a week ever since the electro shock treatment on day four after Theo’s departure. However, after an hour of refusing to cooperate and cuss out the doctors, Sam’s body began to move without Dark Sam’s consent. His eyes slowly changs back to their original hazel from their deep crimson. The change back seemed to take a lot out of Sam as he knelt in front of the video camera panting for some time. Eventually, Sam looked into the camera and demands that a contract be made stating that if he complied with this meditation test that he would be allowed to go home to his brother and mother. When the doctors agree nonchalantly Sam, eyes still hazel, produced a scalpel from under his pillow and held it to his jugular. Stating and I quote ‘If you are lying to me I will end myself before you evil cowards can hurt me anymore. I’m done! I’m done hiding behind him and I’m done playing your games. I want to go home and if I can’t go home I’ll go to hell.’ The sound of papers being ruffled was noted by the boy along with a phone being rung. The doctors called his mother and reports to her that Sam would be ready to go home by the next day. Having his confirmation he put the knife down and fully cooperated with the doctors as he made a ring of salt, sat in it as the sound of water dripping is plays through the speaker. The doctors walked him through crafting a mental cage for his demon to stay in and orders Sam to make it only unlock when Sam ‘Fed’ his demon which he is to only do inside the center. Once Sam set these conditions in his mind over and over till he instilled the thought in his own mind the doctors enters into his cell and drugged him with medicine to make his memory hazy and lull him to sleep. Sam was releass the next day to his mother and put on a weekly checkup and testing session."

Roxan sat in her chair having finishs her tea and is shaking her head in disbelief. Tom sighs in annoyance at her continued blind ignorance. “Now if nothing else I would hope that these official records have shown you that our sons are not normal nor should be forced to be put in a cage of normalcy.” She stars at her empty tea cup then looking through her now disheveled hair turns her eyes to Tom. 

“This still doesn’t explain how they can do these things Tom, nor does it explain why two massive weather paradoxes happened today centered around our boys.” Tom smiled slightly taking note of her use of Our instead of My for the boys.

“Long story short the ritual that I did must’ve enhanced Theo’s connection to nature and Sam’s connection to something darker. Hmhmhm, as far as why those things happened today. Let's just say Sam finally freed his brother from his painful mental cage that the doctors put him in six years ago.” Roxan’s eyes grew wide realization hitting her like a train. “S-so that means...” Tom turns and smiles at his wife, “That means that My sons are soul bound once again and fully aware of their alternant and true selves. Though those doctor’s tests did have a lasting effect on Sam and Theo. It would seem that they have formed dual personalities to cope with their environment at home and in private. One set of personalities is from the constant need to hide their true selves, desires, needs, and blend in with society. The other is their true selves that YOU denied and suppressed.” 

Tom pointing an accusing finger at Roxan who downcast her eyes in shame. “Now that we are on the same page I will tell you what options you have because I’m done sitting on the sidelines and letting you do what you wrongly feel is best for our boys. You and the boys will move back in with me, they will be homeschools by me and my chosen specialists, and Sam’s sessions with the center for reformation stop NOW!”

Roxan looks at the crazed man in shock, “T-tom I can’t do that! The boys have a history in that home. I-It is the home we were working on buying... the home we got married in... Please... A-and the boys love school, they are looking forward to being in the local high school. They even have friends that go there Nate and Ray. As for his sessions... I... I understand and will not take him there anymore.” 

Tom leans against his desk looking at his wife and gave a deep sigh. “Fine... I will talk to the boys about what they want to do for school, and I’ll move into the old house. It will take some time though... the launch for Tarinda is fast approaching and the closed beta starts this week...” a thought struck Tom then...  _ ‘hm... actually this works out... i’ll make a call and organize the planned party to be moved up to tonight. That way i can meet up with the boys today and put all of this into play. I’m sure that sam knows that i’m Mr. Silver who has been helping him with the patenting of their devices and the everyday chit chat. With luck he has finished the forums that i sent him and his brother.’  _ Roxan stood and brushed off her clothing as she turns to leave, defeats. 

“Oh, dear one more thing. You are to come back to work tomorrow at 10 am.” She turns to protest but her words caught in her throat when she saw Tom’s dark serious expression as he pulls up an image of her in a red cocktail dress being led by a large muscular man into a red-light club on the highest business sector, The devil’s tail. 

“My boys do not need to be known as the sons of an escort/exotic dancer/prostitute. And before you defend that it is a good-paying job and such I will inform you that I’ve been paying 2/3rds of your rent a week ahead of time for the last six years to relieve some of the stress of trying to raise them by yourself. Not to mention some of your more regular customers were sent your way by me. They are higher executives of branches to my companies that I trust and ensured were safe and kind.”

Roxan leans against the closed door her mouth open in shock as her hand rose to cover it. Tears fall from her eyes as she comes to the realization that not only did she fail to understand and help her boys grow correctly, she was exposed for being a prostitute and even degrading herself to that level still never truly was able to make it on her own. 

She slumps to the floor sobbing silently, Tom’s face softens at seeing that he broke her will to resist. He crosses to her and embraces her in a hug and let his presence entangle her. 

“It’s Okay Roxy. You did as good a job as you were able to. It isn’t easy to make above middle-class pay without utilizing your knowledge as a scientist. And what choice did you have if you were trying to separate yourself from under my grasp? The boys will be fine. All you need to do is trust me, I’ve never been your enemy despite what you may think. All I’ve done has been for the betterment of my father’s dream and my family.” Roxan hugs him back giving in to her aching soul. She misses his embrace, she misses his scent, his warmth. “Ok... Tom. I-I trust you. It won’t be easy to leave the Devil’s tail. I have a contract with Mr. Drumand, he won’t just let me go.” Tom pulls her back to look her in her tearful eyes. 

“We’ll think of something, but since the closed beta starts tomorrow, I'd like to get you to come in and take the refresher introduction to Tarinda when the others do. It will be fine. I have a meeting in twenty minutes, but after that I’ll join you and the boys at the pool.” Tom patts her shoulder giving her his classic kind smile and turns back to his desk. Roxan wants to ask how he knew they were going to the pool... but she also knew she didn’t want the answer. So she turns and heads home. As she walks down the hall she reachs in her pocket for her XR to call Sam to check in only to find an extra 500 credits and a note in Tom’s penmanship. 

“Despite how things go in our conversation I plan on slipping this to you. Take it and get a replacement holocube. And before you come marching back in to cuss me out, I know you don’t have the excess funds from your ‘Night Jobs’ with Mr. Drumand so stop.

Also assuming things go bad and you are off to demand full custody and a devorse from the courts I’ll give you something to make you think twice on that decision. If you even think of getting between me and my boys after today I promise you will lose everything when I take full custody of them using the evidence I've gathered on you over these last few years. 

In the event that things go well do not worry about dinner I’ll take the four of us to a place to eat after our outing at the pool. I love you Roxy, and remember I’m kind to my friends and merciless to my enemies... choose your side wisely.” Roxy crumples up the note chuckling and shaking her head.  _ ‘That mother fucker is nothing if not a tactician... before I even entered his office he had the stage set and his chess pieces lined up.’ _

_ ‘Despite the outcome he planned on giving me money for the boys. And had a clear threat if things went awry as well as a flirtatious promise if things went his way... It's been too long since I've dealt with his mind, I was outmatched from the beginning...’  _ Roxan took a deep breath as she enters the elevator heading out. _ ‘I feel like I lost the fight, but at the same time it feels like a vail has been pulled from my eyes. I-If I’d known what they were doing to Theo and Sam I’d never have... it doesn’t matter now... no use beating myself up over it. At least they are safe now.’ _ Roxan exits the elevator on the main hall and is greeted by two large men in full protective gear and stun pistols. Roxan’s eyes flick between the two men as she smiles wide and flicks her hair back behind her shoulder sashaying out the elevator doors to the shocked men. “Why hello Jeff, George. Mmmnnn it’s been years but it looks like you boys are still proud of your little toys.” Jeff lowers his gun an expression of worry and pain on his face, he missed Roxy she was one of his close friends before she just vanished. George on the other hand held up his gun and began charging the stun blast, “that’s far enough traitor! You have some fucking gall coming back here after walking out on all of us without so much as a good bye. And now you just march up to Mr Scarfield’s office like you fucking own the place! Put your fucking hands up or i’ll drop...” Roxan drops the crumpled paper from her outstretched hand drawing attention to the falling object. She then dashes forward kicking off the floor and then off the wall into a spinning axe kick that slams directly into the back of George’s arrogant head. He grabs her leg and moves his shoulders indicating he was going to slam her into the wall when she balances herself with her fingertips and kicks her other foot at his face. She rests a hidden dagger from her stiletto heels against his jugular. The two froze like that for a solid second before he let her go and took a step back. She gracefully kicks into a handstand then cartwheels back into standing, forgetting that she had on a dress and just gave them both a full view of her pink lace panties and the two daggers tucked around her inner thigh. She stood her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her face, “Now that you got that out of your system Georgy dear. How about you two introduce me to your scared little secretary friend.” The timid girl blushes and flinches at being called out having been watching the display since she heard the elevator door ping and Roxan speak. Both boys avert their eyes from the strong woman trying to compose themselves from seeing her panties, George also rubs the back of his head. Eventually, Jeff spoke up, “Glad to see your skills haven’t worn off in your early retirement Roxy... first off I want to point out you leaving out of the blue like that was fucks up and... personally at least, I’m hurt that you didn’t say anything to us. Second... her name is Tasha and she’s the new greeter that Mr. Scarfield hired to help new testers feel welcome and not as lost.” Roxan looks between her two old friends and is genuinely sad that she lost her connection with them and the others after Tom and her had their falling out. “Look guys... I’m sorry that I fell out of touch, me and Tom had... issues. And I felt that me and the boys needed space from him. Complications started to pop up so I came over here to confront Tom about them and we cleared up a lot of issues. So...” The two look at each other then raises an eyebrow to the smile on Roxan’s face. “I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” They smile and give her a hug before letting her go and head home. 


End file.
